Wagering game machine makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety of base games and bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive wagering gaming content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update wagering game content with new game themes, game settings, bonus events, game software, and other electronic data.
As a result of changing interest in wagering games, it is in the economic interest of a casino to periodically change the wagering games that are provided. The change can be minor, such as updating content, denominations, paybacks or bonus rounds for the wagering game, or it can be major, such as removing the wagering game entirely and replacing it with a different wagering game. Unfortunately, deciding what changes to make that will result in a higher return on investment can be a difficult process.